<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slip of the Tongue by DilynAliceBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988971">Slip of the Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake'>DilynAliceBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, season 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you so fucking tall," Oswald snaps, irritated with everything from Ed's presence to the way the weather has his leg acting up.</p><p>"Would you prefer me on my knees?" Ed retorts automatically, and then the screwdriver he's been twisting freezes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slip of the Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are you so fucking tall," Oswald snaps, irritated with everything from Ed's presence to the way the weather has his leg acting up.</p><p>"Would you prefer me on my knees?" Ed retorts automatically, and then the screwdriver he's been twisting freezes.</p><p>"<em> What </em>," Penguin blurts, stunned.</p><p>Hands no longer steady enough for the delicate submarine part, Ed puts the items down in front of him.  He could back down, pretend he never said it, but a part of him doesn't want to.</p><p>"I said...Would you prefer me," he turns to look down into Oswald's eyes, solemn and daring, "On my knees."</p><p>"Are you <em> propositioning </em>me Edward?" he tries to clarify, disbelief and something else coloring his tone.</p><p>"That's not an answer," Ed rumbles.  The space between them seems so small, and Oswald can't think clearly when he can feel Ed's every breath out on his skin.</p><p>"Yes," he whispers, feeling lost and daring.</p><p>Ed might be embarassed he said it, but he isn't too embarassed to lower himself to his knees.  His cards have been shown, so he'll play his hand to the fullest.</p><p>"Like this?" he murmers, looking up through his lashes coyly, and Oswald <em> squeaks </em>.</p><p>"What now?" he asks, but Oz is too dumbstruck by this sight to even begin entertaining possibilities further.</p><p>"I dont know," he admits, "I honestly never thought I'd get this with you."</p><p>"Don't you want more?" Ed prompts.  "If you could have anything right now."</p><p>"I want you to take out my dick and-" he freezes halfway through the instruction, words caught in his throat as he realizes how brazen he sounds, but Ed only reaches for the button on his pants with an eager "Yes?" that has him stumbling his way through the rest.</p><p>"Kiss me.  Suck me. Do things with your tongue that make me forget my own name," he instructs, still not convinced this is real.</p><p>"As long as you remember mine," Ed says with a grin, and gets to work.</p><p> </p><p>For the record, the first time Ed gets Oswald's dick in his mouth, he moans before Oz.</p><p>Oswald does a gasp, breathing in sharply, but Ed can't help but shudder and moan at having Oswald's cock slip past his lips.</p><p>The first drop of precum on Ed's tongue, a small unexpected drip of salt and want, only makes him desperate to please Oswald more. That's when he starts sucking.</p><p>Then.  <em> Then </em> Oswald moans.</p><p>There's a hitch in his hips and he isn't sure how long his leg will hold up under these circumstances because the wet and the heat were already overwhelming, but the vibrations of Ed's moan and then sudden addition of suction have him so light headed he's probably shaking.</p><p>"Ed!" he fumbles out the name, voice clumsy in the wake of impeded thought, and Ed immediately pulls off with a sloppy pop and devilish grin.</p><p>"Yes?  Something else you want?" </p><p>"Bed," Oswald growls, and then rectifies, "I'm going to sit on the bed.  You'll still be on your knees."</p><p>Edward's eyes are wide and hungry, and in the absence of Oswald's dick to suck he's pulled his bottom lip under his teeth, as if his mouth can't help but miss being filled.  Oswald almost expects him to change his mind, to stand back up and pretend he had never oh so obligingly dropped to his knees. Instead, Ed gives a jerky nod, and they make their way to Oswald's bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The walk there is just long enough for things to turn awkward, and doubt to creep in.</p><p>"Do you want-" Oswald starts, trying to give Ed a way out, but Edward's response is so immediate it cuts him off.</p><p>"I want to do what you want.  I want you to tell me. I want," here he stutters, blush splotchy and uneven and yet still infinitely endearing.</p><p>"I want to be on my knees with your hands in my hair and the knowledge of what you sound like when ejaculating into my mouth."</p><p>Oswald thinks that this must be the most brilliant idea Ed's ever had.</p><p> </p><p>Oswald himself is not without brilliance of his own however.  His eyes light up with the idea.</p><p>"Ed," he says from his seat on the comforter, full of wicked glee.</p><p>"Tell me a riddle."</p><p>Ed's brow crinkles in confusion, but he goes to obediently pull back again.  Oswald grins sharply and holds Ed in place by his hair until realization hits him.</p><p>None of the words to the riddle are understandable, but every swipe of tongue and change in the pressure of Ed's lips sears itself into Oswald's skin.</p><p>Ed repeats the riddle around his cock over and over, sometimes faster or louder and more insistent, other times almost leisurely in it's pacing.  The repetition doesn't make the words any more clear, but the gentle scrapes of teeth against his cock head have him bouncing in half aborted thrusts.  The intensity of Edward's gaze almost makes Oz think he wants an answer. Certainly he doesn't relent in the telling of whatever riddle he's chosen until Oswald is shouting desperately that he gives up as he comes.</p><p>Ed's voice is rough and his lips swollen from misuse.</p><p>"That's okay," he says, gravelly and eyes heavy lidded.  Oswald notices now that while his own hands were in Ed's hair, Ed's had made their way to his own neglected erection.  Based on the lazy bliss his expression is wearing, he's climaxed as well.</p><p>'He came with his mouth on your dick' a part of Oswald's mind whispers, and arousal is slick down his spine at the possessiveness that ignites.</p><p>"We can try a different riddle later," Ed says.</p><p>Every riddle out his mouth, Oswald will now imagine how they'd feel muffled around his manhood, the curl of Ed's lips and tongue and cant of his voice when he poses a puzzle sure to torment him.  It's a temptation he can say with surety he's looking forward to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>